


Станцуй со мной еще раз

by Julia_Devi



Series: Too many faces [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на кинк-фест на заявку:<br/>Шериарти. Мориарти соглашается обменять жизни друзей Шерлока на секс с ним. Тот морщится, но соглашается. Джим не спешит требовать исполнения условия, но постоянно напоминает Шерлоку о том, что тот ему должен. Шерлок видит эти намеки везде: дома, на улице, на местах преступления, слышит в рассказах Джона и миссис Хадсон о странностях, которые с ними случились и т.д. Джим как будто расписывает разные варианты того, как это будет. Шерлок нервничает, пытается прекратить это, предлагает встретиться и поскорее решить проблему, но Джим говорит, что еще не время. В итоге, предстоящий секс с Джимом занимает все его мысли, проникает в сны, и Шерлок сдается. Когда он понимает, что уже сам хочет секса с Джимом, тот заявляет, что освобождает его от обещания.<br/><b>Предупреждения: </b> <s>Секса в кадре опять не будет!</s></p>
            </blockquote>





	Станцуй со мной еще раз

**

**I**

«Ты думаешь о том, как это будет?»

Казалось, Джим только теперь начал по-настоящему развлекаться. Множество СМС — везде напоминания, но ни одного предложения _наконец покончить с этим._

Шерлок злится. Он не уверен, что должен испытывать именно это чувство в сложившейся ситуации, и знает, что разочарование подошло бы куда лучше. Оно ведь даже мелькнуло разок, стоило услышать предложение Мориарти в первый раз, но быстро сменилось негодованием. И чем-то похожим на страх.

Непонимание всегда рождает злобу.

После всего, что этот человек сделал с ним, _для него_ , завершать действие подобным было просто непростительно. Пошло, глупо… неожиданно.

Неожиданность и мешала. Теперь Шерлок окончательно понял, что никогда не сможет предугадать, что творится в голове Мориарти, и это, словно незримый барьер, не позволяло ему разочароваться.

Да, Шерлок думает о том, как все будет.

Изначально он представлял, что они спустятся с крыши и _покончат с этим_ , но Джим лишь окинул его долгим, нечитаемым взглядом и бросил:  
— Я сообщу тебе детали.

О, и он сообщил. Сообщал неустанно по несколько раз на дню. И это тоже злило, как бессмысленное, ведь бессмысленное всегда сбивает с толку.

Шерлок думает, что будь Джиму в действительности нужен просто секс — он давно бы смог получить его. Они снова играют во что-то, и Шерлоку снова забыли сообщить правила.

Он редко отвечает Джиму на все эти бесполезные сообщения с намеками и описаниями. Лишь иногда спрашивает, когда уже они смогут _наконец покончить с этим._

Когда он сможет _отдать долг._

Он правда чувствует, что должен. Он не выносит это ощущение и хочет поскорее от него отделаться. Сам секс не причинит ему никаких неудобств, Шерлок вообще не испытывает эмоций насчет действа непосредственно. Куда больше заботит другое — если Мориарти в самом деле такой же как он, у него тоже должен быть какой-то скрытый мотив. Все это наверняка часть очередного плана — воздействия, игры, манипуляции, несомненно, таили в себе что-то более ценное.  
 _Важное._

Шерлок злится в первую очередь на себя, потому что безостановочно думает об этом.

**

Представлять процесс все-таки пришлось. Шерлок рассудил, что возможное поведение Мориарти сможет сказать о его истинных намерениях.

Места, слова, жесты — Шерлок прокручивает в голове все, что когда-либо успел увидеть в Джиме и пытается спроецировать на ситуацию.

_Ничтожно мало. И он все равно будет играть._

Джим может быть таким, как при первой встрече, когда Шерлок в самом деле ничего не заметил — откуда было? Он бы смущенно потирал наверняка вспотевшие ладони и ждал от Шерлока первого шага.

_— Делай, что обещал. Я разрешаю тебе все, что пожелаешь. Считай, что ты позвонил «Джиму из IT», я всегда любил ролевые игры, но мы же сделаем вид, что все взаправду?_

Шерлок не хочет «Джима из IT», такой вариант его не устраивает. Он, конечно, все равно сможет сделать, что должен, но едва ли почувствует что-нибудь, кроме разочарования. Не сделает никаких выводов, кроме того, что все изначально было столь банально. Опять сантименты. Он не желает в это верить.

Джим может быть таким, как в бассейне — безостановочно кривляться и делать вид, что все под контролем. При мысли о «Джиме из бассейна» Шерлок чувствует возбуждение, но не физическое, скорее больше похожее на воодушевление. Сердце начинает биться быстрее.  
Тогда было и страшно, и невероятно одновременно. Шерлок правда был восхищен — пусть даже где-то на задворках сознания, потому что волнение за Джона все равно вылезало на первый план. Сейчас, когда уже прошло столько времени, и отделить одни ощущения от других было просто, он прокручивает в памяти ту сцену снова и снова и определенно чувствует возбуждение.  
Такой Джим, одевшись в дорогой костюм, ждал бы его в гостиничном люксе. Костюм плохо сочетается с подобным поведением — настолько плохо, что создает слышимые диссонансы в воздухе. Шерлок понимает, что Джим это нарочно. Все для того, чтобы сбивать с толку. Такой Джим, скорее всего, наговорил бы кучу пошлостей и сам проявлял бы инициативу, но этого Шерлок тоже не хочет. К такому Джиму вообще не хочется прикасаться. Только смотреть и слушать, чувствуя, как в груди нарастает ком из возбуждения, злости, негодования и восхищения, и когда он достигнет максимально допустимой величины, останется только одно желание — спустить курок. Но никак не прижать к себе.

Джим может быть Бруком. На мыслях о Бруке Шерлок понимает, что Мориарти всегда вызывает в нем одни и те же чувства, но реагировать на них всегда хочется по-разному. Брука хотелось прижать к стене изо всех сил и вытряхнуть из него Мориарти. Злоба от того, что все равно не удастся, вполне может заставить Шерлока отдать долг. В Брука хочется впиться губами и попытаться тем самым вытянуть суть, впитать в себя, может, тогда наконец ее удастся понять.  
Такой Джим мог бы просить: «Остановись, не надо!», но Шерлок ни за что не сделал бы этого. Брук — это самая лживая тварь из всех, что были в Мориарти. Он заслуживал наказания. И поэтому Шерлок надеется, что никогда больше не увидит его.

Джим может быть холодным и непонятным, как во время чаепития. Тогда он тоже кривлялся, но это уже не выглядело вульгарным — просто попытка замаскировать исходящую изнутри опасность. Такой Джим тоже был бы в дорогом костюме. Он бы сидел и ждал, выжигая взглядом дыры на коже. Казалось бы, что от него отползают тени. Множество разных личин расступаются, освобождая истинную сущность.

_Тьму._

Такой Джим вызывает трепет. Перед ним хочется встать на колени. Это единственный Джим, которому Шерлок позволил бы быть сверху. Не смог бы возразить. Или устоять. При мысли о нем дрожат кончики пальцев, дрожит контроль над собой. Шерлок не выносит терять контроль, поэтому тоже не хочет такого Джима.

Джим может быть «Джимом на крыше». Страшным Джимом на крыше. Казалось, тени, разбежавшиеся тогда по шерлоковой гостиной, так и остались там навсегда, и Джиму не хватало их. Его хотелось взять за подбородок и спросить: «Что с тобой?». От этого желания болели пальцы, Шерлок сжимал их за спиной, только бы не сорваться, только бы…

_— Зачем ты делаешь это? Зачем-зачем-зачем? Я не верю, что ты безумен, я верю, что тебе просто скучно. Позволь и дальше не давать тебе — нам — скучать._

Но тогда Шерлок просто стоял и смотрел в небо. Он ничего не представляет с таким Джимом, потому очень надеется, что никогда не увидит его снова.

Шерлок знает, что в фантазиях нет смысла, потому что они всего лишь фантазии. Но со временем они сбивают все рассуждения и доводы в одну большую _помойную_ кучу и выбрасывают за пределы черепной коробки. Вниз.  
Впрочем, рассуждая о вариантах и возможностях, Шерлок все же понял, какого Джима он действительно хотел бы — того, что был на видео из Тауэра.

_«Станцуй со мной…»_

Тот Джим звал его на танец. Танец должен был случиться в финале, на крыше, но Джим не донес до финала себя. Возможно, это и есть причина отсрочки. И возможно, теперь он просто выжидает, когда время снова станет подходящим. Когда он сможет найти в себе тот, нужный образ.

**II**

Шерлоку снится Тауэр. В коридорах нет ни посетителей, ни охраны, однако это не кажется странным. Все спланировано, и он точно знает, куда идти. Путь к музею тянется бесконечно и занимает почти весь сон. Звук шагов отражается от стен, синхронизируясь с ударами сердца.

_«Тук-тук-тук, я жду тебя в конце, как самый главный приз из всех, что ты сможешь получить в этой жизни.  
Все, чего ты заслуживаешь»._

Джим ждал его на троне.

_«Жаль, что ты не видел меня в короне»._

Джим снится ему в короне. Снится не в первый раз, и почти всегда сны обрываются на том, как Шерлок входит в зал. Организму требуется ничтожно мало времени на сон, и его не хватает, чтобы досмотреть все до конца. Впервые в жизни Шерлок сожалеет об этом.

Вскоре Шерлок начинает _желать_ досмотреть этот сон и чувствует только разочарование, просыпаясь в своей спальне всякий раз, когда не удается вновь.

Он _желает_ станцевать.

**

СМС продолжают сыпаться, но предложения так и не поступает. Мысленно Шерлок зовет предложение _долгожданным._

«Надеюсь, мне не придется связывать тебя? Не в первый же раз, хотя в целом я не имею ничего против подобных игр».

«Как насчет водопада? Сегодня мне снился странный сон, где мы упали в водопад. Кажется, мы умерли, но это совсем не то, чего бы мне хотелось».

«Ну же, Шерлок, поделись со мной фантазиями! А то мне начинает казаться, что эта затея совсем тебе не по душе».

Шерлок не выдерживает и отвечает:  
«Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я думаю об этой затее…» Шерлок хочет написать, что она действительно ему не по душе, что он просто хочет избавить себя от долга, но пальцы выписывают сами: «…я весь в нетерпении».

Он не знает, соврал или нет. Теперь уже не знает.

Джим в короне не дает ему покоя, но если со снами, как с бесконтрольным проявлением беспокойства, он смириться еще может, то в реальности додумывать недостающие фрагменты он отчаянно не желает.

_— Я не дам тебе победить, заставить думать так о тебе. На это и был расчет в столь долгой прелюдии? Бесполезно, я раскусил тебя и не стану потакать. Не стану._

Но это точно ложь. Он уже не может не думать о том, как доходит до трона, стягивает с Джима корону и откидывает в сторону, словно дешевую подделку, а не достояние нации. Как стягивает с него всю остальную одежду, прямо там же, на троне. Перед этим Джимом тоже хочется встать на колени. Но добровольно, подчиняясь не ему, а правилам игры.

_«Жаль, что ты не видел меня без одежды»._

Шерлок не знает, как Джим выглядит без одежды, поэтому представляет не картинку, а ощущения. От ладоней на коже, от мурашек на коже, от влажных следов на коже. Он знает его голос, поэтому может представить стоны и выдохи. Знает его глаза, поэтому может представить, как они еще больше чернеют, как взгляд теряет фокус. В этот момент становится страшно — кажется, что Джим, теряющий контроль, может быстро превратиться в «Джима на крыше», а этого точно не нужно. И Шерлок каким-то образом чувствует, что не нужно им обоим.

_— Я не пущу его обратно, я буду сжимать тебя так крепко и трепетно, что он ни за что не сможет пройти._

Фантазии не имеют смысла, и в этом состоит их главная прелесть. Не нужно искать ответ. Можно просто отдаваться ощущениям. Шерлок больше не отрицает, что _хочет отдать долг_. Возможно, даже не один раз. Возможно, даже всем его личинам. Кроме той, последней.

«Станцуй со мной…»  
Когда это приходит ему в СМС, Шерлок понимает, что пора.

**III**

Шерлок чувствует, что возбужден уже на половине пути к назначенному месту. Крыша отеля — в этом есть что-то общее между всем, что уже когда-то было.

На крыше кафе, и там, конечно же, нет ни души. Джим сидит за одним из столиков и пьет чай. Он в дорогом костюме, и Шерлок чувствует легкое разочарование. Он ошибся в предположении — перед ним «Джим с чаепития». И он смотрит взглядом «Джима из бассейна».

Шерлок медленно подходит к столику, оглядываясь и не замечая никого вокруг. Наверняка где-нибудь должен быть снайпер, но сейчас стоит думать не об этом. Джим мало походит на человека, пригласившего кого-то для занятия сексом. Это тоже разочаровывает, а разочарование, в свою очередь, смущает своим наличием. Взгляд Джима лучше любых слов говорит: _«Я опять просто развлекался, а ты поверил. Прямо как тогда? Как всегда…»_

Шерлок садится напротив.  
— Итак, — начинает он. — Полагаю, все было очередным фарсом.

— О, ты расстроен, — Джим изображает удивление, которому все равно не удается стереть с его лица самодовольной улыбки. — Я думал, тебя привело сюда _чувство долга_ , а не желание. Но, если хочешь, можем все же сделать это на столе.

Джим растягивает слово «это», многозначительно дернув бровью, в то время как в Шерлоке нарастает злость. Такая же отчаянная, как тогда, при виде Брука в квартире у журналистки.

Все ощущения от разных образов сбиваются в одну большую _помойную_ кучу. Их следовало бы удалить, и… и что тогда? _Отдать долг_ силой? Развернуться и уйти, презрительно взглянув напоследок? Взять за подбородок и вытряхнуть из Мориарти выдуманный образ в короне?

Теперь Шерлок не уверен, что такая личина вообще когда-либо существовала.

— Ты же говорил, что тебе наскучило играть со мной, — опасным шепотом говорит Шерлок. Он не знает, что следует делать сейчас. Скинуть Мориарти с крыши или согласиться на стол. — Я же обычный, такой же как все. Ты хотел снова убедиться в этом, пытаясь вызвать во мне все эти… желания? Не думал, что ты столь непонятлив, или тебе просто нравится снова и снова убеждаться в собственном превосходстве за мой счет?

Шерлоку трудно сидеть на одном месте. Во взгляде Джима скользит опасная, страшная тень, которую Шерлок не желает воскрешать, потому заставляет себя замолчать. Джим встает и склоняется через стол — его лицо так близко, что Шерлок на мгновение теряет способность мыслить.

— Я освобождаю тебя от долга, как ты освободил меня, — говорит Джим и делает попытку отстраниться, но Шерлок тоже встает и хватает его за ворот пиджака. Он смотрит Джиму в глаза, не совсем понимая, что хочет сделать, а главное, совершенно не понимая, что значит «освободил его от долга».

— Все было ради этого? — Шерлок спрашивает совсем не то, что хотел.

— Финальный штрих. Теперь ты меня не забудешь, — Джим словно пропевает последнюю фразу и, еще раз попытавшись отстраниться, тянет руку в карман.

Когда Джим встал, Шерлок заметил, что там пистолет, поэтому реагирует моментально — быстро огибает стол и все же прижимает Джима к нему, выбивая из руки пистолет.

— Боюсь, мне нечего будет помнить, если ты собираешься убить меня, — шипит Шерлок ему в лицо. Оно так близко, в глазах та самая тьма, перед которой можно упасть на колени, но сейчас Шерлоку хочется только ударить его.

— Кто сказал, что я собирался убить _тебя_ , — выдыхает Джим, облизывает губы и усмехается. — Так что насчет стола? Ты не обязан, просто порадуй себя…

На мгновение Шерлок даже не может поверить, что Мориарти как ни в чем не бывало меняет тему, будто это не он только что признался в намерении прострелить себе череп.

— Зачем? — Шерлок зол, потому что понимает зачем. — Думал, так я стану сильнее скучать? Ты это же собирался сделать тогда? Застрелиться? Но решил, что я недостаточно… — он замолкает, подбирая слово. Слов не было, кажется, первый раз в жизни.

— Недостаточно горишь, — предлагает Джим шепотом застенчивого «Джима из IT».

— Ты безумен!

— Ты повторяешься.

Шерлок прикрывает глаза и вдруг понимает, что ищет не ту причину.

Зачем он здесь? Если Мориарти хочет свести счеты с жизнью, зачем ему он? Потребность в зрителе или же… Шерлок снова смотрит на него и видит тень «Джима на крыше». Или же… Возможно, все совсем просто.

Джим не пытается вырываться и увлеченно наблюдает за тем, как Шерлок усердно обдумывает происходящее. Шерлок немного ослабляет хватку — он прижимал его так сильно, что на запястьях наверняка останутся следы. Джим дергается, словно желая освободиться, но Шерлок видит через все слои из образов и личин, как он на самом деле боится, что Шерлок его отпустит.

Он выдыхает Джиму на ухо:  
— И сколько раз мне спасать тебя?

— Столько, сколько потребуется, — шепчет Джим в ответ и поворачивает голову так, что им даже не надо шевелиться, чтобы поцеловаться наконец, но они не двигаются. Шерлок чувствует губами, как Джим улыбается.

— Что значит, я избавил тебя от долга?

— Хочешь всего и сразу?

Они соприкасаются губами, когда говорят.  
— Хочу понять, чего ожидать.

— Станцуй со мной еще раз…

«Столько, сколько потребуется», — думает Шерлок и спрашивает, где и когда.

**Fin**


End file.
